Archive:Team - MHSC Luxon FFF
Begins from Eredon Terrace. This team build uses 600/smite to speed clear of Maishang Hills, yielding anywhere from 14k to 17k faction in 9-14 minutes. If the group has a Runner there is no need for the quest Stolen Eggs. However, players should still Abandon the quest "Challenge of Strength" if they have it in their quest log. Players should find and start groups in American districts. Team Composition Paths * Red = Wallow Team * Blue = Naga Team * White = Kappa Team * Yellow dots = Oni spawn Wallow Tank Mo/D prof=Mo/D pro=12+1+1 earthp=11 div=6+1SpiritStabilityBondof AbsorptionFieldof DeldrimorHim!"Bond/build * Pain Inverter instead of Light of Deldrimor Equipment * Armor: Lowest AL armor * Weapons: Enchant weapon set (+20% Enchantments, +5energy, etc) Notes *Most common Wallow Tank build used in MQSC. Counters *Failure to maintain Fleeting Stability. Variant prof=Mo/W pro=12+1+1 swo=12 tac=3SpiritBondof AbsorptionAttackStanceAm Unstoppable!"BladesBattle Standard of Honor/build *Hundred Blades Wallow Tank build. Naga Tank prof=Mo/Me ins=6 pro=12+1+1 div=11+1BondSpiritof AbsorptionBreakerof ResolveHim!"SpiritBond/build * Pain Inverter instead of "Finish Him!" * "I Am Unstoppable!" instead of "Finish Him!" if you want to help the wallow team kill some to make the run faster. Equipment * Armor: Lowest AL armor with Survivor and Vitae runes. * Weapons: Enchant weapon set Variants prof=Mo/Me ins=6 pro=12+1+1 div=11+1SpiritBondHim!"Breakerof ResolveStabilitySpiritBond/build * This build uses Dwarven Stability so the Naga Tank can take out a wallow group or two if he/she finishes before the Wallow team. * Also, if you use this variant you need to have at least lvl 1 Drunkardness for Dwarven Stability's Anti-KD effect. Usage *Basic 600/smite with few modifications due to the area. Counters *Naga Warrior/Archer interrupts Spirit Bond, etc *Oni spawn Kappa Tank prof=Mo/Me ins=6 pro=12+1+1 div=11+1BondSpiritof AbsorptionBreakerof ResolveOptionalSpiritBond/build * "Finish Him!" - Awesome Norn skill to finish off your target (Optional slot). * "I Am Unstoppable!" - +armor and Anti-KD if you help wallow team kill wallows (Optional slot). * Pain Inverter - More dmg (Optional slot). Equipment * Armor: Lowest AL armor with Survivor and Vitae runes. * Weapons: Enchant weapon set Usage *Basic 600/smite with few modifications due to the area. Counters *Naga Warrior/Archer interrupts Spirit Bond, etc *Oni spawn Notes While fighting Sessk, Woe Spreader the player should have Spell Breaker up, that way Sessk wands you instead of just spamming his spells. Player could also take Pain Inverter so they do not have to use Spell Breaker at all during this particular fight. Wallow SB prof=Mo/R name="Wallow SB" div=12+1+3 bea=12 pro=3AuraBreakerSpiritBondSuccorof ExtinctionToxicityRebirth/build * “Finish Him!” instead of Blessed Aura. Equipment * No required armor or weapons, but 20% Enchanting modifier & HSR Divine Favour helps. Usage *When the tank (600) uses Protective Spirit, the SBer will cast Spell Breaker on the tank. After that is done the SBer then casts Edge of Extinction and Toxicity within sprit range of the wallow group. Variants prof=Mo/R smi=9+3 div=12+1+3 bea=9 wil=3Breakerof ExtinctionWinnowingSuccorBondSpiritof HonorRebirth/build * If the Wallow Tank runs Hundred Blades build, this build will better assist them rather then the regular SB build. Counters *Aggro Wallow + Kappa Smite prof=Mo/P smi=12+3 pro=12+1+3 comma=3RetributionWrathAttunementBlessingSignetUral's Hammer!"AuraHaste!"/build * Purge Signet instead of “By Ural’s Hammer!” if you haven’t unlock it yet. * Blood Ritual instead of “Make Haste!” if you don’t have Night Fall or can’t get Paragon secondary. Equipment * Armor: Any armor. * Weapons: Enchant weapon set * Divine Favor headpiece OR a Minor Divine Favor rune on your armor. * Smiting Prayers headpiece with Superior Smiting Prayers rune on it. * Protection Prayers headpiece with Superior Protection Prayers rune on it. Usage *Player enchants the 600 and maintains them. Counters * Failure to maintain the enchants on the 600. Variants Basic smite build. prof=Mo/N blo=2 smi=12+3 pro=12+1+3 div=2+1RetributionWrathAttunementBlessingSignetSignetRitualAura/build Naga Smite prof=Mo/R smi=12+3 pro=12+1+3 div=2+1 bea=2RetributionWrathAttunementBlessingSignetUral's Hammer!"of ExtinctionAura/build Notes * Same Equipment and Usage as Wallow + Kappa Smites. Runner prof=A/E air=3 dead=12 sha=12+1+3of SwiftnessParadoxFormSanctuary (Luxon)DashAm Unstoppable!"of HasteSignet/build Equipment * Perma armor. Usage *The runner follows the wallow team until they get to the Naga Assassin boss. When the team arrives to the Assassin boss location, the runner will then aggro the Assassin boss and pull him into the ele boss's group. Variants prof=Any/P Command=12"Incoming!"Back!"OptionalOptionalOptionalOptionalOptionalShall Return!"/build *Any running build should work.